


Sweaters and Scarves

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: College AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:07:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22069018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It’s moving in day for Stanford students.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 20





	Sweaters and Scarves

It was moving day for the Stanford campus, which meant there would be a larger than usual volume of foot traffic. The bustling crowd was full of first year students and their parents, returning students, and staff members and volunteering students guiding the flow of the throng.   
  
Sam was just getting to the campus with Dean and the impala, all of Sam's belongings stuffed into the trunk and back seat of the chevy. The older Winchester had already moved his items from his previous dorm room and offered to give Sammy a hand with his first day in the new housing assignment.    
  
It was almost too good to be true for the shaggy headed Winchester. He'd been dreaming of going off to college since he was ten years old. Now that it was actually happening, he could hardly sit still. His legs felt like they were crammed into the front end of the car, but the seat hadn't been adjusted any shorter. It was just his nerves and his longing for finally getting out of the car and getting everything set up in his room.    
  
With them being brothers, it seemed like the most logical option.    
  
Once the black car pulled into a parking spot, Sam hopped out before Dean even killed the engine.   
  
“Dude! Don’t get out while I’m still driving!”   
  
"You're taking too long!" Sam shouted back as he closed the door and shook his head.   
  
Dean gets out. “Come on. Let’s get this up to your dorm.”   
  
Sam rolled his eyes and took long strides to the trunk, holding up a hand for Dean to toss the keys to him.   
  
Dean tosses the keys to his brother.   
  
“Come on. We got to get your stuff up there before it gets too busy.” Dean says and walks to the trunk, heaving up a suitcase and onto the sidewalk.   
  
Snatching the keys from the air, Sam inserts the one to get the trunk open and practically flings the thing ajar. "Alright, bedding first, then clothes, this box, and the laptop." He pulls out two trashbags full of blankets, pillows, and the like. "Room 3R, right?"   
  
“Yeah. I got this suitcase from the backseat. You take all the stuff in the bags. I’ll meet you up there.”   
  
Sam nods his head quickly and finds his way to the room. As soon as he gets inside, he tosses the clothing at the couch and starts walking around to get a better look at the place. The door was left cracked open for Dean.   
  
Dean brings in the stuff he was carrying and set them on the bed.   
  
“Cool dorm room Sammy.”   
  
"Dude, I'm finally here!" Sam turned to Dean and gave him the most excited smile he's had since that first time they went camping with Uncle Bobby and his friend Rufus. "College, Dean... College."   
  
“Yeah. My baby brother’s a college boy now.”   
  
A knock sounded at the door and Sam's head turned toward the noise. "Eh, we don't have any other people coming in here, right?" He went to open the door and saw a short man with light brown hair chewing on a snickers. "Oh, well hello! I got the wrong door. Later, Sugar!"    
  
The man quickly walked down the sidewalk and knocked on another door, this time answered by a dark haired male in a white collared shirt and tie. The short one gave the occupant a quick hug and ran inside, door shutting behind him.    
  
"Uh, okay then..." The moose shut the door and raised an eyebrow at Dean. "Does that happen often?"   
  
Dean shrugs. “Beats me. They could be brothers from the way they were acting.”   
  
Sam cocked an eyebrow again and shrugged. “So, top of bottom bunk?”   
  
“Well. We are sharing a dorm room anyway. So I’ll take the top. You would crush me if you took the top.”   
  
“Is that a fat joke, you shrimp?” Sam faked offense and tossed his hands onto his hips as he struck a pose for a second. “I’ll have you know, I’m 6 feet and 3 inches of lean man meat.” It felt weird coming out of his mouth, but this was his brother. He was allowed to be a little extra.   
  
“No. You’re just taller than me and I don’t want you to fall on me in case you do.”    
  
“Riiiiight...” Sam nodded slowly and kicked off his shoes. “So, what time is the lunch rush? I didn’t exactly eat before we left.” With them living in the dorms, they were on a meal plan and the cafe just had them run their student ID cards through the machines.   
  
“I didn’t look at the paper. Here, do you have it so I can look at it? I’m hungry too.”    
  
  
“Yeah. Sec.” Sam’s hand went to his back pocket and fished out a folded piece of paper. “Should be...” his finger followed where his eyes went along the page. “There! Uh, says we have about 10 minutes until it starts. Wanna beat feet and go, or wait until the crowd dies down?”   
  
“Well. We could go early maybe. Save us a spot. That way we don’t have to wait.”   
  
Sam nodded and looked around for the suitcase, popping it open to grab a beanie. “Gotta have something as a place holder, or there’s no point in looking for a table.” He stuffed his feet back into his shoes and pulled the door open again. “Hopefully, it’s not all crap.”   
  
“Yeah. I hope there’s something good.”   
  
The trip was short, maybe 5ish minutes from their room to the cafeteria. “Dude..” there were so many people already there, the nine for the selected cafe was at least 30 people deep. Most of the tables were full. “They have 3 locations to choose from. What about this one?” Sam was poking the paper again, looking over at Dean to see if he wanted to switch eating areas. With it being moving day, it wasn’t likely that they’d find a better alternative. The lines were bound to be full and then some.   
  
“If it’s a place we can get food. Let’s just pick one.”   
  
Sam spotted the short fellow who came to his apartment door pulling the black haired fellow with him toward the line. “On second thought, let’s just stay here?” He wasn’t even looking at Dean as he started for the lunch line.   
  
“Uh. Sam. What are you doing. Where are you going?” Dean asked following him.   
  
“Food. Hungry.” Was all that came from Sam as he made his way toward the other pair, trying not to look creepy.   
  
“You are a moose you know that?”   
  
“Moose wants food.” Sam almost put a hand in Deans face to push him backward, but decided against it. Their banter caught Gabriel’s ears and his head turned to see the giant man from earlier.   
  
“Did you just say Moose wants food? Yeah. You are definitely a moose.”   
  
Sam shot a sideways look at Dean and smiled down at the guy with his hair pushed back. The amber eyed man grinned upward and elbowed his brother. “Cas, look! It’s that Paul Bunyan looking guy from earlier I was talking about!” He shifted and stayed staring at Sam, murmuring,” How’s the weather up there?”    
  
Sam’s eyes narrowed and a small smile split his mouth. “You’re a cocky little leprechaun, aren’t you?”   
  
“Nice comeback Sammy. That was a good one.”   
  
  
Castiel turns to see what his brother was talking about.   
  
“You didn’t tell me about the other one Gabriel.”   
  
“Ooo, biggin’ bites back. I like him. You two eating alone?” Gabriel enjoyed sass a little more than most. Sam tilted his head to the side in consideration and then looked back at Dean. “Wanna sit with ‘em?”   
  
“Yeah. We can eat with them. It’s good for Sam to make friends.”

The four of them are together but they kind of forgot to tell edged other their names.

  
  
  
  


The night was filled with the cold winter air. Sam inhaled a cold breath, stuffing his hands into his jacket pockets. AC/DC's greatest hits boomed in his earphones. He continued to walk down the sidewalk leading to the boys dorm.    
  


It was his first week of college, and he was already a nervous wreck. He found missing his family. He kept telling himself, once he's settled in. It'll all get better in time.    
He found himself humming to the beat, closing his eyes for a moment. He felt calmer, until he ran into something. His eyes flew open, what he ran into wasn't an object. It was a person. He yanked out his earphones, and opened his mouth to apologize.    
  


“I-i'm.”

He stopped himself. The man standing before him, was short. Brunette, and very handsome. His features were perfect. He was wearing a leather jacket, and a red T-shirt. With baggy blue jeans. His glasses were falling off his face, which had a big grin spread across it.    
It was the same man from the cafeteria.

“I'm sorry.” Sam blurted out.

“Hey. No problem kiddo.”

The boy winked. Sam slouched his head down, ready to walk past the boy. He was about two inches away, when the boy spoke up. 

“Gabriel.”He stated.

They call me Gabriel.” Sam turned himself back towards the boy. 

“Sam. Sam Winchester.”He flashed a smile. “See ya, around Winchester.” 

Gabriel spun around on his heels and walked the opposite way. Sam’s heart was beating rapidly. He was determined to see Gabriel again. His days at college were looking up. 

  
  


  
Dean groans as he tosses himself off the bed. He reaches for his phone, as he promised Sam he would help him around his first day. He feels the top of the nightstand for his phone but it wasn't there.   
  
  
  
"Sorry brother." Benny's voice grumbles. "I used your phone to call someone... "  
  
Dean looks up at his friend. "Yeah... Okay no problem."  
  
  
  
Meanwhile Castiel was new to campus. He had all his books in his shoulder bag and he was as excited as a kid on Christmas. A big broad guy, wearing a letterman's jacket; barreled towards him with three more guys at his side. Castiel lost his balance and fell onto his face. He gets up, trying to pick up all his books.  
  
  
  
The four guys laughed at the sight of him face planting. "Hey guys." One pointed in Cas' direction.   
  
  
  
"Fresh meat. Let's get him." The others nodded in agreement, running towards Cas.  
  
  
  
Castiel backs away. “You guys are acting like children. Just leave me alone before I kick your ass.”  
  
  
  
The man guy laughed. "You. Kick our ass? Buddy I think its the other way around. You better run home to mommy."  
  
  
  
He whined, flapping his arms like a chicken. It was pathetic really.  
  
  
  
“My Mother is dead.” Castiel deadpanned. Now Castiel was not weak. He was thick and muscular underneath that trenchcoat of his.  
  
The main man charged at him, the others whooping and hollering. Castiel grabs him without even flinching and slammed him on the ground. The other three stood there in utter disbelief. They decided to take a chance and go at Cas themselves.   
  
  
  
Meanwhile Dean was walking down the sidewalk, earbuds in his ears. He catches a glimpse of Cas throwing the man onto the ground. He stands there watching. Castiel does the same to them without blinking.  
  
  
  
"Woah... " Dean whispers. He yanks out his ear buds, wondering over. "Hey! Man that was badass!"  
  
  
  
Castiel looks up. “Thank you.”  
  
  
  
Dean smiles, catching a look at the guys blue eyes. "I'm Dean. Dean Winchester. We met in the Cafeteria yesterday right?”  
  
  
He reaches out a hand.  
  
  
  
Castiel took his hand. “Castiel Novak. And yes I remember you.”  
  
  
"Strong grip... Mind if I call you Cas?"  
  
  
  
“You can call me Cas.”

  
  
  


Dean smiles. He glances down at the ground, looking over the books that laid there.   
  
  
  
"These yours? I doubt those big lugs would be reading."  
  
  
  
“Yes. They are mine.”  
  
  
  
Dean bends down and grabs the books. "Here." He hands them to Cas.  
  
  
  
“Thank you Dean.”  
  
  
  
He nods. "So..." He stuffs his hands into his pockets, rocking back and forth on his feet.   
  
  
  
"What classes are you taking?"  
  
  
  
“Social skills. Enochian language.”  
  
  
  
Dean nods. "Impressive. By any chance you want to walk with me to find my little brother?"   
  
  
  
Dean laughs nervously.  
  
  
  
Castiel nods. “I can go with you.”  
  
  
  
"Good. Now. Cas. Tell me about yourself." Dean starts walking down the sidewalk.  
  
  
  
“I come from a religious family. All my siblings are named after angels.”  
  
  
  
Dean's eyes widened. "Is that so?" He nods.   
  
  
  
"Wait.... Is one named Lucifer? You know cause he was like an angel before he fell right?"  
  
  
  
“Yes. We call him Nick.”  
  
  
  
Dean laughed. "Poor dude."  
  
  
  
"Does any of your siblings go to school? Or just you?"  
  
  
  
“Yeah. But they’re all seniors except Anna. She’s in high school.”  
  
  
  
Dean nods again. "Hmm. Interesting." He flashes a smile. Dean lost track of time, and was knocked out of his trance when his phone rang.   
  
  
  
"Shit!"  
  
  
  
“What is it Dean?”  
  
  
  
Dean bites his bottom lip. "Son of a bitch!" He throws up his hands and starts jogging.  
  
  
  
He turns and jogs backwards. "Sorry Cas... I uh have to go. Something came up! See yeah later!"   
  
  
  
Dean hollers turning back around, jogging off.  
  
  
  
Castiel blinks. “I’ll...I’ll just wait here then.”


End file.
